The ability to measure distance and reflectivity of objects within an environment without physically touching those objects is of great interest to many fields. LiDAR—and more particularly time-of-flight (TOF) based LiDAR—is a distance range measurement technique in which a brief laser light pulse is emitted and a reflected light pulse is detected while the time between the emitted light pulse and the reflected light pulse is measured. This time of flight of the laser light pulse from the time it is emitted until its reflected pulse is detected corresponds to the distance between a LiDAR detector and an object.